Forum:Universes and WTF?
Alright, so, I've noticed something. Everyone's universes seem to intertwine... and now... they contradict. Why do they intertwine? Not because of their own faults, but because of other users. See, we users seem to follow four main universes: RR's, LOMI's, Ajax's, and Subtank's. Now, these people prefer to think their's as separate universes, but, because of RP's and users who use the same characters (like myself, 091, 077, Rotaretilbo, etc.), those universes are intertwined, then the authors come out with something, which contradicts another universe that another person's character is already in. So, what I was wondering... Could have a community project... like... The Canon of Halo Fanon... just a thought. -- Sgt. johnson 04:40, 24 November 2008 (UTC) That's what i tried to raise but people didn't understand what i was saying O_o? Anyway, this is a good idea but i stick with the Necros Timeline, it just makes things a lot easier and stops any new halo media, which might come along and ruin our fanon. I think that we should have seperate universes, and number them. Necros is 1, because it's hudge and all powerful and then the rest can follow.It will make more sense then and less contradiction and PWNige will happen. In that case, could Halo-616 involve Spider-Man in some way? MasterGreen999 20:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hell Yea! Bring on the super-powered Spartans! X-Squad! I like to think of Halo Fanon as a kind of mythology: There are an infinite amount of stories surrounding a relatively small amount of people, places and events (i.e. Human-Covenant War, the Halos, etc.). Therefore, continuity is a problem, but that doesn't detract from the excitement of the stories people create and tell. While there are some large-scale events (like the Necros War), most are small and character-specific. Perhaps it is best to relax about timelines and imagine our little fanon universe as a mash-up of several different universes that intertwine and intersect at random through some insane cosmic paradox. Establishing a "canon" fanon universe would really limit people's creativity. If someone feels that an article messes with their own, maybe they should approach the author of said article and see if there is some way the articles could be tweaked to be more inclusive towards each other. Otherwise, they should just relax about it, and if characters from contradicting articles meet in some RP, just imagine all of those universes blending together briefly to allow such an occurence. I agree with Actene. Creating a "Canon of Fanon" would limit article making too much. Ciao, People don't like contradiction. Also for people to tweak their articles for each other is a pain. That's like me having Novus in the Necros War and Milky War War RPs. It'd totally screw my whole page up and if i wanted to work with two different users, one from each project, then i'd be screwed even more. People can join a universe or make their own. Maybe, if they're kind and willing some users could combine their universes. I reckon it'll make things so much easier and consise. However due to the balanced arguments either way, maybe we should have a good old democratic vote (if the admins alow it) to decide the fate of this great idea. Cya,